


entropy

by shirohyasha



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohyasha/pseuds/shirohyasha
Summary: Haruto breathes into L-elf’s neck. This feels safe. This feels like the last safe place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *vanishes for several months* *returns with this shit*

Although he’s never injured for more than a few moments at a time anymore, Haruto’s body aches. His back is throbbing. His arms and legs are heavy and his head feels like someone has taken a hammer to the back of it. He wants to collapse on his bunk and sleep for the next hundred years.

He’s near his room now, near enough that it will only take another minute to get there and everyone else is already asleep. The school is quieter than it had ever been when it was still a school.

“Tokishima Haruto,” he hears. “Tokishima Haruto, you are weak, irresponsible, reckless, and impulsive.”

There is no way he could outrun L-elf and even if he’d attempted to, he’d collapse after three seconds of trying. He stands still as L-elf storms up to him, contained fury evident in his face.

“You,” L-elf hisses, “are too weak.” L-elf grabs him and slams him into the wall of their corridor. No one else will pass by. No one who knows about Haruto’s condition wants to be too close to him if they can avoid it.

“I know that,” Haruto says. Yells, really. He’s too tired for any of this. “I already know that.”

“I don’t think you do,” L-elf says flatly. “How many times would you have died in the past twenty-four hours if you were still human?” One arm comes up to trap Haruto’s head against the wall and he leans in to glare at Haruto.

“I don’t know! Lots!” Haruto shoves at L-elf and L-elf steps closer, totally unaffected by his pushing. “L-elf!”

“You can’t even push a human away. How are you going to fare against another kamitsukki?” L-elf’s arm is shaking. Haruto can see it from the corner of his eye, where L-elf has him pinned to the wall. “Just because you think you’re immortal now doesn’t mean you can act so recklessly.”

“L-elf,” Haruto starts.

“Weak,” L-elf mutters. “You’re so fragile, Tokishima Haruto.”

L-elf is close enough to his own height that Haruto has to look him straight in the eyes and he does. He lifts his arm up, hesitant and unsure, and then rests his hand on L-elf’s ribs, just above his waist. L-elf is warm through his uniform, warm and firm and Haruto tries for a smile.

“I’m immortal,” he points out. “You stabbed me, remember? And I’m fine.”

L-elf nearly snorts. Nearly. He certainly looks unimpressed. “So I was the second thing that killed you that night. You’re not making a case for yourself.” L-elf shifts in closer and Haruto sighs, and lets him. “If you got in a fight you’d be captured immediately. You can’t die but they can still torture you.” L-elf’s voice is cold, far too cold to be stood so close to Haruto.

“I know that,” Haruto says, and rests his other hand on L-elf’s arm. L-elf doesn’t stop him. “I know that.”

“Then why are you so reckless?” L-elf sounds close to despairing. “You are the pilot of the first valvrave. You are this country’s last hope. You are the only chance we have to defeat –”

“Stop worrying about me.” Haruto moves his hand to L-elf’s neck and L-elf grabs it and pins it to the wall. Haruto blinks and L-elf presses in closer. “L-elf, please stop worrying about me.”

“If you weren’t so weak, I might be able to,” L-elf says. He twists his fingers into Haruto’s, lifting his other hand to brush his fingers over Haruto’s face.

“We’re at war, L-elf. Can you afford to be wasting this much thought on me?”

“No.” L-elf wraps his hand around the back of Haruto’s neck and pulls him forwards, until Haruto’s face is pressed into L-elf’s neck. “No, I cannot. You know that.”

Haruto breathes into L-elf’s neck. This feels safe. This feels like the last safe place.

“You are too weak, Tokishima Haruto.”

“You can just tell me you’re worried,” Haruto mumbles. “I’m tired. Let go of me.”

“You will fall.” L-elf has twisted his fingers into Haruto’s hair. Haruto shifts the hand that was on his ribs to wrap the arm around L-elf’s waist, and tightens his hold on L-elf’s hand. “Tokishima Haruto, you will fall.”

“Let go,” Haruto insists, pulling L-elf closer. “L-elf, let go of me.”

“Stop being irrational,” L-elf says. “We need to go back to our room.”

Haruto stiffens. L-elf must be talking about the fact that he hasn’t drunk for days, and he expects him to do so now. He doesn’t want to. It’s draining and embarrassing and cruel. For both of them.

“Sure,” he says, and pulls back. “Let’s go.”

It takes less than a minute to get there but they don’t say anything, and the silence drags the time out into a yawning, gaping stretch. Their arms are close but they don’t touch as they walk. Haruto wishes they would.

The door to their room swishes open and Haruto immediately starts pulling off his clothes. Maybe if he can get into bed and fall asleep before L-elf realises what he’s trying, he won’t have to drink.

It’s only been a few days since the last time. He’s not about to go wild and it can’t be good for L-elf to be bitten so often.

L-elf catches his arm and twists him so that they land on the lower bunk. Haruto sighs. He’s trapped beneath L-elf and L-elf isn’t going to let him go until he bites.

“Couldn’t you have let me finish changing?” he mutters, and sinks his teeth into L-elf’s neck.

L-elf slumps on top of him and Haruto drinks until he’s dizzy. His consciousness flickers, like it always does when they do this. Time is passing but he can’t tell if it’s been seconds or minutes, can’t tell how much blood he’s taken. He can feel L-elf on top of him, feel the life flowing from his neck. This has to be killing him.

He wants L-elf to live. He doesn’t want to kill L-elf.

But god, he wants to drain him.

L-elf shifts between his legs and Haruto hitches his knee over L-elf’s hip before he’s realised what he’s doing. L-elf doesn’t push him off and so he doesn’t remove it.

Haruto’s mouth slackens, and he pulls his teeth out of L-elf’s neck. L-elf doesn’t move. Haruto thinks he wants L-elf to put his hands back in his hair but he’s not going to say anything. L-elf doesn’t move.

“I’m sorry,” Haruto mutters. “I’m sorry.”

He’s hard; he can feel it, pressed against L-elf, and he knows L-elf can tell too. He can’t stop it from happening and L-elf has never so much as acknowledged it but he can feel himself blushing anyway.

Haruto slumps back against the pillow and moves his legs so that L-elf is no longer trapped by him. Not that L-elf couldn’t have escaped with less effort than it takes Haruto to let his eyes flutter shut. He’s so tired. He’s so tired and if he had his way L-elf would never move from where he lies, and the two of them could stay entangled together until the whole mess was over.

“Do you feel better?” L-elf asks. His voice is not as steady as it usually is. Haruto nods tiredly.

“You should eat something,” he mutters. Since they started doing it this way, there’s never any risk of Haruto losing control. There is a risk that L-elf will develop anaemia and pass out from blood loss.

“I know.”

L-elf pulls away from him and Haruto shivers, and tells himself it’s the cold. L-elf does not acknowledge this either, moving across the room Haruto listens as he rummages around, looking for something he can eat.

There’s nothing to say. Nothing to fill the silence with. L-elf is almost a stranger to him and Haruto wouldn’t know what to say to try and reassure him that their plans will work and the other students will survive. Haruto barely even knows that L-elf wants the other students to survive.

He pulls the blankets over his half-naked body and falls asleep to the sound of L-elf’s fingers tapping on his tablet.

**Author's Note:**

> at least i finally posted a kakumeiki fic


End file.
